Challenging Work
by Puja Kerang Ajaib
Summary: Kuroko, Kagami, Midorima, dan Takao. Keempat orang itu harus menjalankan misi mereka atas perintah sang atasan, Akashi, untuk menyelidiki kasus hilangnya beberapa murid di sebuah sekolah. Bagaimana cara mereka menyelesaikan kasus ini dalam waktu yang terbatas? /Multichap/Warning inside/ Chap 4 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei, fic laknat ini punya saya~

Warning : OOC, Typo, AU, OC (hanya selingan), mungkin shou-ai/yaoi, dsb.

Genre : Humor, Parody, Mistery, Friendship and Romance~

Rated : K+ (Untuk sementara)

* * *

**Challenging Work - Puja Kerang Ajaib**

**.**

**Enjoy minna-san ^^**

* * *

"―Hm.. begitu..? Baiklah.. sampai nanti." pemuda bersurai merah terang itu menutup telepon yang baru saja diterima-nya dari seseorang.

Akashi Seijuurou. 20 tahun. Seorang kepala detektif swasta terhebat, termuda, dan sangat disegani di Kyoto. Ia ditakuti karena sifat-nya yang misterius, pembawaannya yang tegas, dan terutama senjata gunting merah keramatnya.

"Coba kita lihat daftar para _pro_ yang masih tersisa. Atsushi dan partner-nya, Tatsuya.. masih menjalankan misi mereka memberantas para mafia di Shibuya." Akashi membolak-balik lembaran kertas yang bertumpuk di meja-nya.

"Daiki, Satsuki, dan Ryouta.. mereka baru mendapatkan misi rumit di Hokkaido.. dua puluh orang lainnya sedang dalam misi juga. Berarti yang tersisa―"

**TOK! TOK!**

"Akashi? Boleh kami masuk?" terdengar suara berat seorang lelaki.

"―ah.. panjang umur mereka. Silahkan masuk." Akashi tersenyum puas.

**CKLEK**

Pintu ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok empat orang dengan warna rambut beraneka ragam yang menengenakan setelan jas hitam.

Biru muda, merah tua, hijau, dan hitam.

"Selamat datang, Tetsuya, Taiga, Shintarou, dan―maaf, aku lupa namamu, siapa?" tanya Akashi sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan di meja-nya.

"Ku rasa kau bukan orang yang mudah melupakan nama orang?" yang ditanya hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

Kesal.

"Mungkin untukmu pengecualian?"

"Ck. Takao. Takao Kazunari! Mana mungkin ada seorang kepala detektif yang melupakan _pro_-nya sendiri!" pria bersurai hitam bernama Takao itu berkacak pinggang dengan satu tangan.

"Hm.. baik. Kazunari." Akashi menghela nafas.

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami, Akashi?" tanya yang bersurai hijau, Midorima, sambil membetulkan posisi kacamata-nya.

"_To the point_ sekali.. Shintarou?"

"Aku sedang meni pedi _nodayo_.." Midorima menatap kuku-kuku cantik-nya.

"Ohh.. itu gampang. Nah, kalian semua, ada misi baru yang lumayan rumit.. dengarkan baik-baik. Kalau salah langkah kecil saja akibatnya fatal." Kedua manik heterokrom-nya menatap anak buah-nya satu-persatu.

"Apa itu, Akashi-_kun_?" tanya pemuda pendek bersurai biru muda, Kuroko.

"Kalian tahu sekolah ke-puterian elit di Kyoto ini?" tanya Akashi.

"Sekolah SMU ke-puteri-an elit yang tidak bercampur tangan dengan pemerintah itu?" sahut Kagami, si surai merah tua itu cepat.

"Iya.. kau tahu banyak, Taiga.. nah, tadi sepupuku, ah, bukan. Saudara jauhku, salah satu penanggung jawab kesiswaan meminta kantor kita untuk melakukan penyelidikan karena akhir-akhir ini beberapa anak di sana menghilang tanpa jejak. Kebetulan _staff _wanita kita habis." Penjelasan Akashi terhenti sejenak.

"Lalu?" Takao masih menyimaknya.

"Ya.. karena mereka tidak mungkin melaporkannya ke kepolisian berhubung mereka tidak menyentuh sistem '_dunia luar_', mereka bisa memakai jasa kita. Apa kalian sanggup?"

Semuanya terdiam.

"Maaf.. kalau boleh tahu, itu adalah sekolah ke-puteri-an Akashi-_kun_.. kami melakukan penyelidikan dengan penyamaran apa? Di sana tidak sembarangan lelaki bisa memasuki asrama elit itu." kata Kuroko.

"Ah.. soal itu.." Akashi mengambil sebuah berkas di laci-nya.

"Apa kami akan menjadi guru?" potong Midorima.

"Tidak." Setelah berkas yang berupa amplop cokelat besar itu di buka, Akashi mempersilahkan masing-masing mereka mengambil berkas sesuai namanya.

Seketika pemuda-pemuda tampan itu membelalakkan mata.

.

.

.

"A-APA?! KITA JADI MURID?!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Moshi-moshi minna-san.. saya author yang udah lama pengen nyasar ke fandom KuroBasu dengan berbekal fic gaje seperti ini ^^ karena masih pemula di sini.. Yoroshiku ^^

Mohon saran dan kritiknya~

-Kerang Ajaib


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei, fic laknat ini punya saya~**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, AU, OC (hanya selingan), mungkin shou-ai/yaoi, dsb.**

**Genre : Humor, Parody, Mistery, Friendship and Romance~**

**Rated : K+ (Untuk sementara)**

* * *

**Challenging Work - Puja Kerang Ajaib**

**.**

**Enjoy minna-san ^^**

* * *

―Hening..

.

.

.

"A-APA?! KITA JADI MURID?!" teriak Kagami, Midorima, dan Takao bersamaan.

Kuroko hanya berusaha _keep_ _calm_ padahal hatinya kebat-kebit ingin jejerit kenapa ia harus menerima resiko ini.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?! Kita laki-laki! Dan usia kita sudah di atas 18 tahun! Masa' kami harus ber-_cross dress_?!" Takao protes.

"Tenang saja―…" kata-kata Akashi teputus.

"Takao Kazunari!" potong si surai _raven_ itu cepat.

"―ah, Iya, Kazunari. Dokumen kalian sudah ku palsukan, juga gender. Bagaimana?" tanya Akashi.

"Ta-tapi itu _illegal_,_ nanodayo_! Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?!" panik Midorima.

"Kau pikir aku itu siapa, Shintarou? Aku tahu sistem di sekolah itu memang melarang apapun masuk yang dari luar. Tapi ini sudah ku detilkan pemalsuannya. Kita ini _professional_.. jadi tidak sembarangan mengambil langkah." Akashi bangkit dari kursinya.

"Akashi-_kun_.. apa ini tidak terlalu―_awkward_? Mengenai tinggi Midorima-_kun_ dan Kagami-_kun_.." si surai _baby_ _blue_ itu sedikit mengerutkan dahi-nya.

"Sudah kubilang, Tetsuya.. apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan sang _emperor_, hmm?" setelah mengambil sesuatu dari brangkas rahasia-nya, Akashi berjalan menuju sofa di ruangan itu.

"Itu.. apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Ini obat hasil penelitianku di _lab_ _illegal_ Shintarou, Taiga.." jawab Akashi enteng.

Kacamata Midorima merosot.

"A-apa?! Di _lab_-ku?! Kapan _nodayo_?! Kuncinya tidak pernah ku duplikat hanya ada padaku dan barang-barangnya tidak pernah berantakan maupun berkurang?!" heran Midorima heboh.

"Khh.. sudah kubilang aku ini _professional_. Sudah dengarkan. Ini adalah obat hasil penelitianku yang bisa mengurangi tinggi badan sebanyak 20 cm dan menyusutkan bentuk badan.." bangga Akashi.

Semuanya _speechless_.

"Seingatku hanya ada obat peninggi badan. Tidak ada pengurang maupun penyusut." Kata Kagami.

"Karena itu hanya aku yang mampu membuatnya.. aku―terinspirasi dari salah satu komik detektif di mana tokoh utamanya mengecil.." ucap Akashi sambil membuka kotak besi ringan yang berisikan sekitar 30 butir kapsul obat _illegal_ tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin! Itu hanya fiksi!" sergah Midorima.

"Tenanglah Shin-_chan_.. siapa tahu kalau memang benar adanya obat itu?" Takao memperhatikan kotak yang dipegang Akashi.

"Ya.. Kazunari benar."

'_Tumben ia mengucapkan namaku benar.._' batin Takao.

"Obat ini akan bekerja selama 12 jam. Tapi setelah kembali ke sosok asli, baru bisa di konsumsi kembali sekitar 30 menit, kecuali saat tidur. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa membuat obat mengubah gender―"

"TIDAK USAH!" potong semuanya cepat.

"Baiklah.. kalau sudah mengerti. Oh, ya.. kalian harus memakai ini.." empat buah bungkusan berbentuk kotak berukuran 50x50 cm itu diserahkan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kuroko.

"Buka sendiri, Tetsuya.. kuharap sesuai ukuran kalian―untuk ukuran Taiga dan Shintarou dalam jam kerja obat. Ingat. Waktu penyelidikan ini terbatas. Akan berakhir saat hari kunjungan orang tua dan itu akan di adakan dua minggu lagi."

"DUA MINGGU?!"

"Bisakah kalian tidak berteriak?" gunting merah keramat berada di tangan Akashi.

Semuanya menutup mulut.

"Nama kalian sudah di palsukan. Untuk Tetsuya, namamu jadi Kuroko Tetsuna. Shintarou menjadi Midorima Sasaki. Kazunari menjadi Takao Kazumi. Dan Taiga―tetap Kagami Taiga."

"Eeeh.." Kagami _sweatdrop_.

"Sekali lagi. Kalian sanggup?" tanya Akashi.

"Sanggup!" jawab mereka semua matap.

"Oke.. untuk jam mengkonsumsi obat itu setiap 12 setengah jam sekali. Mengerti, Shintarou? Taiga?" Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kagami dan Midorima.

Mereka mengangguk.

"Dan satu lagi.."

**GLEK!**

"Kalau kalian gagal.. Tetsuya, kau dan Taiga akan ku pisahkan selama 3 bulan berturut-turut.." Kuroko dan Kagami nangis histeris dalam hati.

"Dan Kazunari.. bagaimana kalau kau _menyerahkan_ Shintarou kepadaku? Hm?" Akashi menyeringai.

"Maaf saja. Dengan sangat berat hari aku menolak itu, Akashi Seijuurou-_san_.. karena Shin-_chan_ hanya _MILIKKU_! Kami takkan gagal.." senyum Takao juga tidak kalah mengerikan dari seringaian Akashi.

"A-apa-apaan kalian berdua!" yang diperebutkan protes dengan wajah merona.

"Oke.. kalau begitu―"

Keadaan menegang sesaat.

"―MISI KALIAN, DIMULAI!" ujar Akashi.

"_HA'I_!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N : /duduk di bawah guyuran air gayung/ Hai semuanya.. /natap lesu/ apakah ini masuk apdet cepat? Maafkan author yang sedang galau dengan pelajaran kelas 1 SMA ini.. /deathgalre buku pelajaran/

Izin bales review dulu, yah.. (nggak sempet di PM)

**UseMyImagination-****_san_** : soal tinggi Kagami dan Mido.. sabar dulu atuh mbak ini baru di jelasin ^^ ntar kayak Sakura dari fandom sebelah keker pake seragam cewek gitu~ serem /merinding ngebayangin/ _Sankyuu_ buat review-nya!

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia-****_san_** : panggillah saya seseuka hati anda.. tapi sebenernya lebih suka di panggil nama asli, sih. Saran diterima! /jabat tangan/ _Sankyuu_ buat saran dan review-nya ^^

**rarateetsuuyaa-****_san_** : masa' sih keren? /ngumpet di balik guling/ bayangkanlah para _cross dresser_ ini sepuas imajinasi anda~ _Sankyuu_ riview-nya ^^

.

Terimakasih untuk yang mau repot-repot baca dan nge-follow!

Mohon saran dan kritiknya~

-Kerang Ajaib


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei, fic laknat ini punya saya~**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, AU, OC (hanya selingan), mungkin shou-ai/yaoi, dsb.**

**Genre : Humor, Parody, Mistery, Friendship and Romance~**

**Rated : K+ (Untuk sementara)**

* * *

**Challenging Work - Puja Kerang Ajaib**

**.**

**Enjoy minna-san ^^**

* * *

[Hari minggu, pukul 18.45 waktu Kyoto, Jepang]

.

.

.

Keempat utusan Akashi itu kini sedang duduk tenang di dalam mobil pribadi sang atasan yang sedang menuju SMU khusus ke-puteri-an di Kyoto yang merupakan asrama.

"Kenapa kalian semua diam begitu?" pemuda bersurai merah yang mengambil kendali mobil itu membuka pembicaraan.

"Memangnya salah ya, kalau kami diam?" balas Takao, pemuda _raven_ itu sambil mengangkat kakinya tidak sopan ke kursi mobil.

"Takao-_kun_.. pakaian dalam-mu.. kelihatan.." Kuroko sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Uwaa! Aku lupa!" dengan cepat Takao memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

Kini mereka semua―kecuali Akashi―memakai seragam sekolah khusus ke-puteri-an. Yaitu kemeja biru muda dan dasi hitam dengan _blazer_ biru tua dipadu rok kotak-kotak biru-hitam pendek selaras dengan _blazer_-nya juga _stocking_ hitam panjang lalu sepatu cokelat normal.

Mereka menggunakan _wig_ yang berbeda-beda namun tetap senada dengan warna aslinya.

Kuroko dan Midorima memakai _wig_ sebahu. Kagami sepinggang. Takao memakai model _twin_ _tails_.

Empat buah koper lumayan besar berwarna hitam di dalam bagasi akan di bawa masing-masing. Bukan, isinya bukan pakaian dalam wanita penuh renda. Tapi beberapa stel pakaian sekolah dan alat-alat yang mereka akan gunakan dalam misi.

Repot. Memang.

"A-aku tidak mau menggunakan pakaian kurang bahan ini _nanodayo_!" Midorima berdecak kesal, "Aku juga sama, Midorima-_kun_.." sahut Kuroko dengan wajah muram.

"Tenang saja, Shin-_chan_! Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melihat apa yang ada di balik rok mu!" ujar Takao ambigu sambil melingkarkan _blazer_ nya ke pinggang Midorima.

"Sialan kau, Bakao!" satu jitakan dari pemuda ramah lingkungan itu telak mengenai kepala si _raven_.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang menderita dengan pakaian kurang bahan ini? Cih.. kau―Akashi―memiliki selera humor yang buruk!" keluh Kagami.

"Kagami-_kun_, _sshh_!" Kuroko memberikan isyarat agar Kagami diam.

.

.

.

Selang waktu beberapa lama.

"Sudah sampai.." Akashi memberhentikan mobilnya sebentar dan memakai kacamata hitam.

Di hadapan mereka terpampang jelas tiga buah gedung ber-cat biru muda yang di halangi pagar biru tua tinggi.

"Jadi ini sekolahnya..?" Midorima memperhatikan sekolah itu dari balik kaca mobil.

"Ya." jawab Akashi singkat.

"Kenapa kau memakai kacamata hitam, Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hm? Penyamaran sederhana, Tetsuya.." pemuda merah itu tersenyum '_Like_ _a_ _Boss_'.

Semuanya _facepalm_.

Untuk apa ia menyamar? Toh, ada saudara jauh-nya di sini?

"Kalian tunggu di sini, aku akan berbicara dengan saudara jauh-ku." Akashi turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam asrama.

Terlihat ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita. Sepertinya itu orangnya. Setelah berbincang dengan wanita itu, Akashi kembali ke mobilnya.

"Bagaimana, Akashi?" Kagami penasaran.

"Hah, sesuai prediksi-ku.. kalian di terima dengan mudah oleh kepala sekolahnya. Aku memang tidak pernah salah.." pemuda bersurai merah itu segera menancap gas mobil dan masuk ke pekarangan asrama.

Di depan pintu, wanita yang tadi bertemu Akashi berdiri menunggu dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Kalian utusan Akashi-_kun_? Silahkan masuk! Kalian manis-manis sekali.." sambut seorang wanita memakai seragam guru berwarna cokelat muda bersurai hitam.

"Miruru, tolong jaga mereka, ya.." setelah mengeluarkan semua perlengkapan anak buahnya, Akashi selayaknya wali meninggalkan keempat pemuda malang itu di sana.

"Siap, Seijuurou-_kun_! Hati-hati!" setelah melambaikan tangannya pada mobil merah Akashi yang semakin lama menjauh, wanita itu berbalik pada Kuroko, Kagami, Midorima, dan Takao.

"Oh ya.. perkenalkan namaku Agata Miruru, guru konseling kalian. Kalian boleh memanggilku Agata-_san_ saat di luar jam pelajaran. Ingat, hanya aku yang tahu kalian berasal dari kantor detektif swasta milik Akashi-_kun_.. saudara jauhku! Nama kalian.. Kuroko Tetsuna, Kagami Taiga, Takao Kazumi dan Midorima Sasaki! Tapi tak kusangka Akashi-_kun_ punya _staff_ secantik kalian!" puji Agata.

'_Kami laki-laki, tahu!_' semua menjerit dalam hati.

"Ah, ehm.. te-terima kasih, Agata-_san_.." jawab Kagami yang berusaha menyamarkan suaranya.

Dasar Akashi.

Kalau bisa membuat obat penyusut tubuh, kenapa tidak sekalian buat pengubah suara?

"Ini kunci kamar kalian, nomor 101 dan 106, setiap kamar terdiri dari dua orang! Tentukan saja teman sekamar kalian sendiri! Sekarang sudah jam tujuh, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Nanti makan malamnya di antar ke kamar masing-masing. Besok jam 06.30 kalian sudah ada di kelas. Kalau ada apa-apa, aku ada di asrama guru seberang gedung ini, mengerti?" jelas Agata-_sensei_ panjang lebar.

"Kami mengerti! Terima kasih banyak, Agata-_san_.. kami permisi!" Kagami menarik tangan Kuroko diikuti Midorima dan Takao untuk segera mencari kamar mereka.

.

.

.

"Hei! Kalian mau di kamar mana? Aku akan sekamar dengan Shin-_chan_, lho~" Takao _booking_ tanpa persetujuan Midorima.

"Kami di kamar 101.. oh ya kalian jangan macam-macam di malam hari atau ketahuan penyamaran kita! Hanya Agata-_san_ yang tahu dan ia tak mungkin membocorkan rahasia ini!" bisik Kagami.

"Kau juga _nodayo_!" balas Midorima sambil membetulkan posisi kacamata-nya.

"Ayo Shin-_chan_~" ajak Takao sambil merangkul pemuda hijau―yang kini sedang _crossdress_ itu.

Midorima hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Takao-_kun_, Midorima-_kun_." Kuroko membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan mengikuti Kagami ke kamar nomor 101 sambil membawa koper-nya.

"Ya.. sampai jumpa besok!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Yo~ saya kembali lagi dengan chapter yang sumpah untuk nge-publish butuh pertimbangan mau publish apa enggak.. SAYA PUSING! /acak-acak rambut/ sepertinya chapter ini terlalu bertele-tele juga kayaknya maksa banget /haduh../ apakah ini harus naik rate jadi 'T'? /ato mau sekalian M/eh/

**Calico Neko-san** : Terima kasih review-nya.. saya terharu kalau itu kocak.. ah, maaf.. sepertinya saya nggak bakat bikin panjang-panjang yah.. oh ya.. makasih atas semangatnya! Saya akan berjuang!

**Retatsu Namikaze-san** : untuk selipan adegan.. saya masih mikir-mikir dulu deh.. tapi tenang, karena otak laknat saya sudah memikirkan yang iya-iya /apa maksudnya?/ Makasih untuk review-nya!

**Baka Fujo-san** : Uwaah.. sabar, sabar.. nanti pasti ada AoKaha, kok.. semoga bisa saya usahain jadi pair tetep /tapi Kuroko-nya mau di kemanain?/.. makasih untuk review-nya!

.

Seperti biasa, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk yang repot-repot membaca de el el~ ^^

Mohon saran dan kritiknya~

-Kerang Ajaib


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei, fic laknat ini punya saya~**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, AU, OC (hanya selingan), setting waktu berubah-ubah sesuai tempat, mungkin shou-ai/yaoi, dsb.**

**Genre : Humor, Parody, Mistery, Friendship and Romance~**

**Rated : K+ (Untuk sementara)**

* * *

**Challenging Work - Puja Kerang Ajaib**

**.**

**Enjoy minna-san ^^**

* * *

[Pukul 02.16 dini hari, di kantor pusat detektif swasta Akashi]

.

.

.

**BRAK!**

Pintu ruangan Akashi terbuka dengan sedikit kasar. Membuat sang penghuni yang tengah istirahat di kursi kerjanya terbangun dengan raut wajah tidak bersahabat.

Masuklah tiga orang yang sepertinya anak buah dari penghuni ruangan tadi. Karena pencerahannya remang, jadi yang terlihat hanyalah siluet mereka.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang untuk membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan, Daiki?" iris heterokromnya mengkilat tajam.

"Cih.." suara _baritone _yang khas itu sudah dipastikan milik seorang pria yang berdiri di sebelah kiri.

"Hi-hii.. maafkan Aomine_cchi_, Akashi_cchi_! Ta-tadi kami sudah memperingatinya-_ssu_!" ujar pria lainnya yang berada di tengah.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, Akashi-_kun_! Kami sudah selesai!" sekarang terdengar suara wanita dari ketiga sosok itu.

"Hm..? Cepat sekali.. baiklah, nyalakan lampunya, Satsuki.." perintah Akashi Seijuurou yang mengacak surai darahnya asal.

Yang di panggil '_Satsuki_' itu segera menyalakan lampu.

Terlihatlah sosok-sosok tadi dengan jelas. Dua orang pria, dan satu orang wanita. Mereka mengenakan _coat _hitam yang sama dengan kemeja berbeda warna.

"Akashi_cchi_! Rambutmu seperti Kuroko_cchi_ kalau bangun tidur-_ssu ne_!" pria yang bersurai _yellowish _itu tersenyum sedikit geli, namun akhirnya di tahan karena si surai merah sudah memberikan tatapan maut.

"Bagaimana laporannya?" tanya Akashi sambil beranjak dari kursi empuknya menuju ke lemari kayu yang tergantung di samping kulkas ruangan itu.

"Sudah selesai.." pemuda bersurai navy blue dengan kulit tan menaruh amplop cokelat di meja kaca dan duduk di sofa seenaknya.

"Oh iya Akashi-_kun_.. di mana Tetsu-_kun_?" tanya gadis dengan iris _pink-_nya yang berbinar.

"Hm.. nanti ku beri tahu.. kalian mau minum apa?" tawar Akashi yang sudah menyiapkan tiga buah cangkir.

"Susu vanilla-_ssu_!" jawab si kuning.

"Kopi hitam pahit," si surai biru tua menyilangkan kakinya.

"Hm.. _milk_-_coffee_!" sang gadis tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. istirahatkan diri dulu sejenak.." Akashi tersenyum penuh arti.

Tiga minuman hangat itu tersaji di atas meja kaca. Ketiga orang itu, Kise Ryouta yang bersurai kuning, Aomine Daiki yang bersurai biru tua, dan Momoi Satsuki si gadis bersurai pink masing-masing mengambil minuman pesanannya.

"Fuwah.. enaknya-_ssu_! Aku lelah sekali karena dua hari ini kami bekerja tiada henti! Kau tahu Akashi_cchi_! Kasus pembunuhan itu rumit sekali!" ujar Kise.

Katanya rumit. Tapi terbukti cepat selesai. Karena seingat Akashi mereka baru saja di berikan tugas itu dua hari dan misinya adalah kasus pembunuhan di Hokkaido. Si surai merah itu tersenyum puas kalau anak buahnya dapat bekerja secara _professional_.

Hanya saja ia masih memprediksikan misi baru keempat anak buahnya yang lebih sering bekerja di dalam ruangan di banding lapangan.

"Laporannya lengkap. Singkat, padat, jelas, dan sesuai keinginanku.. oke, misi kalian yang ini.. sudah selesai!" kata-kata Akashi bagaikan beban berat yang meringan seketika.

"_Yokatta_~" ucap Momoi sambil sesekali menyesap _milk_-_coffee_-nya.

"Tapi…―" Akashi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Seketika beban yang meringan tadi.. kembali menimpa mereka bahkan tiga kali lebih berat. Mereka tahu arti kata '_tapi_' dari Akashi.

Misi baru yang..

―Lebih rumit.

'_Oh tidak_..' Aomine hampir menyemburkan kopinya.

'_Aduh.. aku ingin mati saja,_ Kami-sama_!_' Kise komat-kamit dalam hati.

'_Tidak_ _bisakah menunggu untuk luluran semalam saja? Kejaam!_' Momoi menjerit dalam hati.

"―Kalian dapat misi baru."

Tuh, kan.

"Untuk―mengawasi rekan kalian.. Tetsuya, Taiga, Shintarou, dan Kazunari.." seringaian lebar terpampang di wajah tampan Akashi.

Tapi lebih wajah iblis di mata para anak buah.

"Taiga? Maksudmu Kagami? Hei! Kau tidak bilang ia menjalankan misi selain bersamaku?!" Aomine menggebrak meja.

"Tidak. Karena ada Tetsuya yang menjadi parternya." Jawab Akashi santai.

"Tapi partner Kagami adalah aku!"

"Akashi_cchi_ _hidoi_-_ssu_! Kuroko_cchi_ itu juga partnerku tahuu!" Kise yang ikut dalam obrolan itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hm? Lalu siapa suruh kalian mengambil misi kemarin dengan memilih satu sama lain sebagai partner?" pemuda heterokrom itu memutar-mutar gagang gunting merahnya.

"I-itu salah Aomine_cchi_ yang ingin menyelesaikan misi secepatnya lalu pergi liburan ke pantai dengan Kagami_cchi-ssu_!" ujar pemuda kuning itu tidak terima.

"Sayang sekali, ya.. karena Tetsuya sudah ku beri tugas untuk menjadi partner Taiga selama sebulan lepas dari misi.."

"Tidaaak! Kau jahat Akashi! Kau sudah menyita majalahku dan sekarang kau menyita Kagami?! Kejam! Tidak berperikemanusiaan!" gerutu Aomine.

"_Mou_~ memangnya Aomine-_kun_ manusia?" ejek Momoi.

"Sialan kau Satsuki!" geram Aomine.

Akashi kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. kalian ku beri waktu istirahat sampai jam enam pagi. Besok akan ku antar ke lokasi.. dan ini peran kalian masing-masing.." sang atasan menyerahkan beberapa map cokelat dan set seragam.

"Baik!" setelah hormat kepada Akashi, mereka bertiga keluar dari ruangan dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

* * *

[Sekolah khusus ke-puteri-an]

.

.

.

[Pukul 19.50―di kamar 101]

Malam hari yang damai untuk penghuni kamar nomor 101. Di mana di kamar tersebut Kagami dan Kuroko yang sedang membereskan barang-barang mereka sembari menunggu _footman_ yang mengantarkan makan malam.

**KRUUUK~**

"Suara apa barusan?" Kuroko menoleh ke partnernya yang bersiul-siul tidak jelas, "Kagami-_kun_? Aku bertanya padamu."

"A-ah? Apa? Ahaha.. sepertinya perutku sudah seriosa karena makan siang―saat masih di kantor tadi―.. kurang.. _desu_." Wajah pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman itu sedikit bersemu karena malu.

"..―Kurang?"

Seingatnya tadi, Kagami menghabiskan tiga mangkuk _donburi_ ukuran jumbo, lima bungkus roti daging, dan _snack_ lain. Lalu di perjalanan ia memakan dua buah _hotdog_, tiga buah _burger_ dan segelas _cola_ ukuran medium. Semua itu baru saja berlalu sekitar tiga jam yang lalu.

Gila. Melebihi Murasakibara, mungkin?

.

/di suatu tempat/

"_Hachoo_!" seorang pemuda bersurai ungu bersin dengan keras.

"Kenapa, Atsushi? Kau sakit?" di sebelahnya, pemuda bersurai hitam bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Muro-_chin_.. hanya saja seperti ada yang membicarakan perutku.." yang bersin tadi hanya memegang perutnya.

"Oh. Berarti kau baik-baik saja. Aah! Itu kepala mafianya! Cepat kejar!"

"Haa~i.."

/_back to story_/

.

Kuroko hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali menyusun pakaiannya di dalam lemari kayu sederhananya.

Ruang kamar ini bisa di bilang mewah. Terdapat dua buah kasur ukuran _queen_ _size_ yang terletak di dekat jendela dan dekat kamar mandi. Sebuah kulkas kecil di sudut ruangan dan dua buah lemari besar sederhana di samping kasur. Ada pula meja belajar untuk masing-masing siswi. Ruangan ini kedap suara.

Tapi mereka tahu bahwa di sini tidak memasang kamera CCTV dan alat penyadap apapun karena orang tua murid yang berpengaruh tidak menyetujuinya.

"Oi, Kuroko.. Akashi bilang dia mau kita memasang CCTV di setiap sudut ruangan, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kagami.

"Itu.. serahkan pada Midorima-_kun_.."

.

.

.

[Pukul 20.01―di kamar 106]

―"TAKAOOOO!" suara teriakan membahana itu hampir terdengar dari luar.

"U-uwaa! Maafkan aku Shin-chan! A-aku tidak bermaksud―" **PRANG!**

"_KEROSUKEEE_!"

Hah. Belum apa-apa sudah ribut. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di kamar ini?

.

/_Flashback_ ketika mereka memasuki kamar/

"Aku di kasur dekat jendela. Kau di kamar mandi saja _nanodayo_, Takao.." Midorima menaruh kopernya di kasur dekat jendela.

"Eeekh?! Jahat!" Takao menggembungkan pipinya.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu juga menaruh kopernya di kasur Midorima.

Takao bukan orang yang―istilah anehnya―_kudet_. Tapi sifat kekanak-kanakan dan hiperaktifnya itu sangat menyebalkan. Baru saja melihat kasur ukuran _queen_ _size_, ia gatal ingin berlonjak-lonjak di sana.

Tidak, sekali lagi Takao bukan orang _kudet_. Bahkan kasurnya sediri di rumah berukuran _king_ _size_.

"Yeey~! LOMPAAAT~!"

**BLUKK~**

**―BRAK! PRANG!**

Menjatuhkan dirinya kasar ke permukaan lembut kasur, membuat kedua koper itu terjatuh cukup keras.

Kacamata Midorima pecah. Mengingat 50% isinya hanya _Lucky item_ untuk dua minggu kedepan. 40% seragam dan 10% _under ware_.

Berarti.. barusan suara _Lucky item_-nya―

"TAKAOOOO!"

/_End Flashback_/

.

"Lihat?! _Lucky_ _item_-ku beberapa ada yang rusak!" omel Midorima dengan aura-aura hitam pekat di baliknya.

"Maaf.." Takao duduk bersimpuh di hadapan si hijau.

"Kau harus mengganti semuanya _nanodayo_! Apalagi Kerosuke!" si surai hijau itu memegang pecahan celengan Kerosuke kesayangannya yang kini terbagi beberapa bagian.

"Iya~ akan kuusahakan!"

.

.

.

**TOK! TOK!**

"Permisi! Saya _footman_ yang mengantarkan makan malam!" suara dari luar setelah ketukan pintu itu membuat kedua _crossdresser_ itu menoleh.

"Ahm.. i-iya!" Midorima membuka pintu sedikit.

Seorang _footman_ yang memakai baju butler bersurai _dirty_ _blonde_ berdiri tegap dengan meja dorongnya.

"Ini.. kamar 106, kan? Silahkan makanannya, nona―HAH?!" _footman_ itu tercengang melihat Midorima dan Takao yang ada di hadapannya.

Mereka berdua-pun terkejut ketika melihat _footman_ yang terasa familiar itu..

.

.

.

"―MI-MIYAJI-SAN?!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Cliffhanger~ cliffhanger everywere~ /digaplok/ ahaha.. seharusnya chapter ini saya publish kemaren.. tapi berhubung waktunya tidak memungkinkan juga karena saya lagi addict banget sama Drama CD. Eh eh eh.. ada yang udah pernah main/baca game/manga Lucky Dog 1 Blast ga? /OOT woy/ oke abaikan..

Balesan Review :

**Calico Neko-san** : Ah.. maaf karena cligghanger fic ini parah abis.. /sujud-sujud/ nggak kok, saya nggak bakal nulis fic M kecuali violence.. kan masih di bawah umur /tapi mesum/ jadi tenang aja ya~ /kedip sakti/ Sankyuu untuk reviewnya~

**MiyaAomine-san** : Saya sudah berusaha keras untuk memanjangkan cerita ini.. tapi apa daya.. /bahasa lo/ Sankyuu untuk reviewnya!

**rarateetsuuyaa-san** : Saya sebenernya udah ada artwork untuk Kuroko dan Takao dalam balutan seragam /eaa/ tapi untuk Mido dan Kagami saya rada susah /robek kertas/ pokoknya mereka badai abis deh /apanya?/ oh ya Sankyuu untuk reviewnya ^^

**BakaFujo-san** : Aduh.. saya lupa kalo ini fic pair utamanya KagaKuro dan TakaMido.. sepertinya AoKaga dan KiseKuro hanya saya jadikan slight saja dan hanya sebatas partner kerja.. saya emang nge-ship AoKaga.. tapi saya kurang sreg sama KiseKuro.. jangan khawatir! Nanti pasti saya kasih sedikit banyak fanservice(?)nya! /kok jadi napsu/ Sankyuu untuk reviewnya ^^

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah repot-repot baca/fav/follows/review fic aneh ini~

Mohon saran dan kritiknya~

-Kerang Ajaib


End file.
